Patent specification number WO 0100501 discloses a container for heating food in a radiant heat device such as a toaster. The container can be in the form of a flat pouch having an open mouth and made of woven fabric coated and/or impregnated with electrically non-conductive and heat resistant material. The material maybe polytetrafluorethylene or tetrafluoroethylene and the woven fabric may be woven glass or poly (p-phenyleneterepthalamide) strands. A sandwich or other foodstuff, baked beans for example, may be placed in the pouch and then inserted in a bread slot of an electric toaster. The toaster can then be switched on and this heats the food in the pouch. The pouch does not have to have an open mouth. For example, as shown in FIG. 5 of specification no. WO 0100501, the pouch may comprise two panels made of glass mesh impregnated with polytetrafluorethylene and connected together and sealed all round by welded PFA tape. Within the pouch, as sold, there is a portion of food such as French fries. The food still in the pouch can be heated in a toaster or the like or in the oven.